Avatar: The Last Airbender Zia's Story
by fantasy1213
Summary: What if there was another character for "Team Avatar"? One added another story to this one. Zia - a girl with a fiery attitude that matches her skills - sends a question to everyone: is the Avatar the only one who can bend more than one element?


The Beginning

My life story is a little complicated. I was born as a water-bender into the Northern Water Tribe but my parents didn't think I was very special. My twin sister is the princess of the tribe, Yue.

When I was five months old, the Fire Nation came and took my mother and I away when we were on a trip in the Earth Kingdom. My mother became a servant of the Fire Lord and his family. I was always with her. I guess the Fire Lord never realized we were part of the Water Tribe.

When I was two, my mother became very sick. She had died after not having strength to move out of bed. Princess Ursa heard what happened and found me in the room. She took me in as her own child along with her two kids. I met Azula and Zuko, my new sister and brother. Azula didn't like me but Zuko seemed to. Azula is my age while Zuko is one year older.

When I was five, the unthinkable happened. Zuko and I were playing around on the palace grounds when fire suddenly came out of my hands. I could bend fire! Zuko and I stopped and stared at each other.

Zuko asked, "Did you just... bend fire?" I looked at my hands.

I replied, "I... I think so." I looked up. "We should tell your father." Even though I was a toddler when my mother died, I knew I was one of the Water Tribe. I knew this because I bended water next to a river when I went on a walk. No one knew about this but me. So I was REALLY surprised.

Anyway, we ran up to the palace and into the throne room. The Fire Lord looked down at us with a scowl. We were not supposed to be there if he didn't summon us.

"What?" He asked harshly. We bowed gracefully.

I said, "Father, I discovered something that will interest you."

His eyebrows lifted and gestured his hand up. "What?" I stood up and took a deep breath. I repeated a move I have seen fire-benders do often and, as I expected, fire came out of my hands. The Fire Lord's eyes widened as he watched me. For the first and last time, he smiled.

He exclaimed, "My . . . this is . . . perfect! We must train you right away with your siblings. You will be a great fire-bender, Zia. I know it. I will train you myself." I smiled up at him and bowed.

"Thank you, Father. It's an honor to be taught by a master like you," I said and Zuko and I ran away to our secret hiding spot. It's a cave made by a giant bush. We don't know who made it but we like it. It's the one place where we can be ourselves. I sat down and sighed.

Zuko looked down. I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Getting attention with him . . . That's pretty impressive. He didn't even notice me . . ." He looked away.

I nudged him. "You seem jealous."

He turned back to me. "No. Actually, I'm happy. At least someone can make him smile." He nudged me. I smiled and placed my hair behind my ear, feeling awkward.

I learned fire-bending along side the others and went to school where I met my best friend Ty Lee. When we were little, we made a silly promise that both of us will join the circus after we were done with school. It took me three months but soon, when I was six, I mastered fire bending.

Many nights later (actually, two years), I had the strangest dream. I was standing in an Earth Kingdom village. I looked in front of me and I saw three girls and guys. One of the girls looked exactly like me, but her hair was snow white and she had bright blue eyes. One girl and one guy looked like each other, like if they were siblings. They each had tan skin and brown hair with blue eyes. The girl held a hand at her neck where she had a necklace and tears in her eyes. Her brother held a protective arm over her shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. I could tell from their clothes they were Water Tribe people. The third girl looked in my direction but I saw her eyes were clear. This girl seemed so familiar but I saw she wasn't Fire Nation, possibly Earth Kingdom. She crossed her arms and winked at me. The boy next to her seemed so different from anyone I had seen. His head was bald with a blue arrow tattooed on it. He held a staff and a lemur was on his shoulder. I felt like he and I would be making an appearance soon. The last boy was probably the only person I knew. It was Zuko but older. He was in Royal gowns with the Fire Lord crown on his head. But he had a scar over his left eye.

Suddenly, the bald kid said, "You have to leave your home now, Zia . . . "

"And bark on a quest," the Water Tribe boy said.

"To meet new people and learn of this war," The white-hair girl said.

The blind girl smiled. "You have a great path ahead of you. You just need to get on it." Then everything turned dark and I woke up panting. After I got myself back together, I quickly jumped out of bed and found some clothes on my dresser. They were something an Earth-bender would wear but still me at the same time. I walked towards my servant and took the clothes. I changed into them. After, I stood there.

Where should I go? I thought to myself. Something told me to travel south and look for the Southern Water Tribe. I am a water-bender and I think there was a reason there were Water Tribe people in my dream. I took a bag and jumped onto the window. I looked back at my room, knowing this was the last time I will see it. I turned to the outside and jumped out the window, going on my new path, but if I knew it at that moment, I would have taken a better approach.

I came back only once after I left. It was maybe four or five years after. By then I was already with Katara and Sokka but I left for a little trip. I came back only because my uncle told me the news. Zuko was different after my disappearance.

Apparently, Lord Ozai had a dream saying I was dead. Three days went by after that and each minute, my father did search after search for my body. But they never found anything. Duh! Zuko didn't want to believe I was dead though; he kept searching by himself. My father was so angry he blamed Zuko for my surprise "death" and for once, Zuko believed him. After that, neither of them were the same. I wanted so much to tell Zuko that I was ok but my uncle told me not to. He was the one person I could trust with the secret.

I placed the cloak's hood over my head and walked through the crowds. I saw my uncle waiting for me at the entrance of the palace. He hugged me and we went through the grounds until we got to the match area. We stood next to each other as we saw Zuko and his opponent go up on the stands. My eyes widened when I saw that the opponent was our father! I could tell Zuko didn't know. He turned around and he was as stunned as I was. He didn't want to battle our father but our father wouldn't move. He said Zuko was not only a disgrace but also a coward. My uncle had to hold my hand tightly so I wouldn't go and kill our father.

Suddenly, our father thrust his arm and I heard Zuko yell. I hid my face in my uncle's arm because I couldn't bear to see Zuko get hurt like that. My uncle just grabbed me tight so no one else could hear me crying.

That night, I snuck into Zuko's bedroom. He fell unconscious after our father burned his face. I looked over at Zuko. He had a bandage over the left side of his face and the left half of his hair was singed off. I couldn't look at it without having tears in my eyes. I quietly brought a chair over next to his bed and sat in it. I brought my hand to his head and I stroked his head.

I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Zuko. This is all my fault." My other hand found his free hand and I grabbed it. I brought my head down to his chest and tears rolled down my eyes. I enjoyed feeling his chest move up and down to him breathing and his heartbeat. I sat there for the longest time. I knew I should leave in case he woke up but I couldn't move.

Suddenly, Zuko stirred. I pulled my head back but I didn't move. I wanted Zuko to see me for the last time because this would be the last time I will come to the Fire Nation. I stood up and leaned down.

I smiled weakly. "Hey there, sleepyhead."

He looked at me, a little confused. "Zia. What? Am I dreaming? Or am I dead?"

I had to laugh silently. "You're not dead. Yet." He tried to get up but I pressed my hand gently on his chest.

"Don't," I said, "You'll hurt yourself more."

He sighed. "I . . . I screwed things up, Zia. You died because of me. You should be ashamed." He looked away.

I placed my hand on his chin and gently brought his face towards mine. I gently brushed my fingers over his bandages. It made me frown. "Zuko. It isn't your fault. It was another reason I ended up in the water. If there was someone to blame, it has to me. I screwed up the balance. Look, I just want you to know I love you, Zuko. Always remember that."

He nodded. "I love you too," he whispered. I kissed him on the forehead and he smiled weakly. I walked to his door.

Zuko sat up. "No, Zia! Don't go!"

I looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry." I opened the door and slipped out. Zuko stumbled out of his bed and he ran after me. I ran down one corridor and I saw I couldn't lose him. I ran over towards an open room. I brought up the dust around me to conceal me. I jumped quickly up to the beams. I could hear Zuko yelling for me.

"Zia! Zia!" He yelled. I had to grab the beam tightly to keep myself from yelling back. When he saw I was gone, he fell to his knees.

"Zia," He whispered, "Don't leave me." He started crying. I have never seen him cry. Zuko is pretty calm. He then looked at the window in the room and suddenly, his face tensed up. He tightened his hands and he yelled, fire coming out of his hands.

I climbed silently up the beams to an open window. I squeezed through it and ran over the rooftops throughout the city until I was in the woods. I ran to a pond and stumbled to my knees on the edge. I cried into my hands for the longest time. When I was finally finished with my tears, I looked at my reflection in the water. All I could think about is that I'm killing my brother. I should have told him the truth, not to make him feel guilty about everything. At that moment, I have realized that I have seen many of the people in my dream, except the bald boy and the white-haired girl.

I pulled out a necklace Zuko gave me a couple years before. It was a carving of Yin and Yang. Well, only Yin. Zuko has Yang. He gave it to me saying we were opposites but that we needed each other to keep balance. I guess you can say I broke the balance. Badly. I sighed and placed it around my neck. If there was any way I can stay close to Zuko, this was the way.

I stood up and walked over to a cave that I used as a hideout for my things. I grabbed my bag and began my journey back to the Water Tribe, going from one home to another.

Meeting Zuko Again

I walked out of the hut, amazed to see an air-bender. I was just surprised to see he looked like a twelve-year-old boy, not a 112-years-old boy. I'm 14 but he feels much younger than me. I walked to the back of the village to my "training grounds". To me, it's somewhere that I can be myself because no one goes there. I stood under the sun and played around with the snow around me. Soon, I couldn't do what I wanted. I got agitated and suddenly, I threw fire into the snow wall.

Someone chuckled behind me. I turned around quickly and saw my grandmother (Katara and Sokka's grandmother). She was smiling and chuckling. I was mortified. I haven't told my new family that I was a fire-bender let alone the dead princess of the Fire Nation. Sokka isn't so fond of the Fire Nation, neither is Katara. They lost their mother to the Fire Lord like I lost mine and their father was out fighting in the war. I could never tell them.

I stuttered with my words. "I . . . I can . . . you see . . ." But she silenced me.

Gran sighed. "I knew from the moment you came to our village you were no ordinary girl, Princess Zia of the Fire Nation." I was surprised she called me that. I haven't heard that title in over seven years.

"You must understand," I replied, "I'm from the Water Tribes."

She laughed again. "I know, child, I know. I have friends up there and rumor went around that the princess left as a infant with her mother and was neither was ever seen or heard from again. I didn't think it was you until I saw your face. You know, you look a lot like your sister. She just has white hair. Yours is brown." I stroked my hair. I never thought I looked like the Northern Water Tribe's princess.

I have seen many pictures of her but she and I don't look alike. I had pale skin that had turned a little tan from being out in the sun all the time and my brown eyes did resemble the princess's a little but hers were bright blue.

My brown hair was long like hers but I held back in a ponytail so I could wear my hood on those windy days even though I could stand the cold. I cut my hair after I left the Fire Nation so I wouldn't be noticed. But now it grew back to its natural length. I wore traditional Southern Water Tribe clothing but in my bags are still my Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation clothes. When Katara found them in my bag shortly after they rescued me, I lied to her and said I was a former servant that was taken from my home in the Northern Water Tribe. She didn't believe it at first but then I showed her my lack of good water bending. That convinced her. And it wasn't like I was lying. I just left out I was the princess.

Anyway, I looked down and asked, "Gran, do you think I could be the . . . Avatar?" I never really wanted to think there was the possibility I could be the Avatar since he or she needed to be born into the Air Nomads but since the Fire Lord destroyed the temples and killed the air-benders, water was next on the cycle. It could be possible the spirits skipped an element. Right?

Gran walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "No. I don't think you're the Avatar, Zia, but each of us is born for a reason. We just need to find those reasons." I nodded. She smiled. "That was some move you did there. It was pretty impressive." I tilted my head and hugged her. She chuckled and hugged me back. We were hugging when the flare flashed. I pulled away from Gran. We looked at the light. When it was gone, I looked back at Gran.

"What was that?" I asked. It looked like a flare.

She looked at me. "I don't know. Go find your siblings." I nodded and ran to the entrance of the village. Sokka was already there. He saw me and gestured for me to come.

I ran up to him and asked, "Sokka, what happened?"

He replied, "I don't know, Zia, but I think it was a signal for the Fire Nation's ships to come to us."

"Wait! Where are Katara and Aang?" We searched around but couldn't find them. When we found ourselves back at the entrance, Sokka was worried about the ships getting there so we sent the message to the rest of the village. When I was done, I couldn't find Sokka so I walked over to the entrance. Katara and Aang were walking up to the village. Before I could take another breath, Sokka was there by my side mad. When they got to the entrance, a fight between Aang, Sokka, and Katara broke out. Sokka wanted to banish Aang because he risked everyone's lives and was a spy of the Fire Nation and Katara was against it. I felt totally awkward in this situation.

Katara looked at me. "Zia, do you think Sokka is right?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry but I do. This puts danger to everyone in the village. We don't know what they will do to us this time."

Katara was about to say something but Aang stopped her. "No, Katara," he said, "They're right. I should go." He left without another word, Appa behind him. I felt bad but I didn't want these innocent people to get hurt. They don't need it.

The ship came a couple hours later. I stood next to Katara and Sokka, feeling some strength in me. A ship stopped in front of the village and some fire-benders came out, Prince Zuko in the front. I rolled my eyes, couldn't believe he was making a big scene. It has been so long since I've seen him. The burn on his face stood out and his eyes were always in a scowl. I couldn't believe this was the same boy I always played with as a child. I looked down and prayed that he wouldn't recognize me. Well, it isn't like he is looking for me. I'm dead to him, literally.

He said, "Where is he? I know your hiding him." I don't know where he got the impression that the Avatar was there. Then, I thought of where Aang and Katara were and . . . My eyes widened. I knew who was the Avatar. It was Aang! I also realized he was the bald boy from my dream, making everything I'm seeing come true. I tried to hide my emotions while Zuko looked around.

Suddenly, he grabbed Gran. Katara yelled, "Gran!" She tried to get to her but I held her back. I didn't want anything to happen to Gran.

Zuko said, holding Gran by the collar, "He looks like this. Master of all four elements." If hearing his name being called out, Aang appeared out of nowhere. He and Zuko started circling around each other. Zuko started shooting Aang multiple times. I couldn't stand there and see him almost burn the village or hurt the other villagers. When Zuko shot another fire at Aang, I stood in front of Aang and deflected it. The fire spun around me and shot at Zuko. He fell down to the ground. Everyone stared at me. I just stood there, panting. I haven't bended that much fire on purpose in a long time. It felt weird.

Aang turned to Zuko. "If I go, will you leave these people unharmed?"

I stood next to Aang. "Don't, Aang. I can take him." I muttered to myself, "I have before."

Aang shook his head, as if hearing what I muttered. "No." I stood back while the soldiers took Aang away. I couldn't stand it. I walked away from all of them. I walked into my hut and angrily packed my bag. If no one was going to help Aang, I guess I had to do it. I took out my fire-bending clothes. It was a short top that wraps around my neck and leggings that go to my kneecaps with a cloth in the front and back, like a skirt with two cuttings. I also had wrappings for my legs and arm gloves. Without hesitation, I put them on and took out my hair. It flowed behind my back in thick waves. I carefully took out my necklace of Yin and looked at it. It hasn't changed in the years because I have been taking much care of it. I tied it around my neck and it made me smile but then it left. I knew I looked like Princess Zia and now, I didn't care if I looked like her. I am Princess Zia, whether I like it or not. I ran out of the hut and into the ocean. I twirled around like a torpedo and shot through the water. I didn't even notice it was like ten below zero. And I am like wearing the thinnest clothes ever.

Soon, I was a few yards away from the ship. My head broke out of the water and I spit out the water in my mouth. I looked at the ship. It was smaller than a normal navy ship so I wasn't worried. The water shot me out onto the deck. I landed and looked around. It felt weird being on the ship after so many years. Zuko and I used to play around the smaller ships like these as kids so I knew the layout fairly well. I thought of what should I do. I decided to get Aang. I ran to the top of the stairs but stopped. Two guards were there. I stopped and ran back into the ship. I ran into Zuko's room and into Zuko himself. He was holding on to Aang's staff. He looked at me. Right before he could figure out who I was, I grabbed the stick and kicked him back. I ran out and down the stairs and into the prison. I ran in and stopped. Two guards were on the ground.

"Oh . . ." I said and ran back outside. I was sort of lost. Where was Aang? I ran through the deck and again into the ship. I suddenly found Aang running from a guard.

I yelled, "Aang!" He ducked as I bended the water from the ocean to the guard. He flew to the railing and fell to the ground. Aang stopped running and tried to catch his breath.

I held out his stick. "I think you might want this."

Aang took it and looked at me up and down. "You're a . . . fire-bender?"

I shrugged. "And you're an air-bender. Thank you for stating the obvious. I would explain but we need to get out of here." Aang followed me onto the deck.

"How will you get off?" Aang yelled to me.

I smiled. "I have my ways." I thrust the water below us and it froze on the side of the ship. I jumped on to it and waited for Aang. Aang's staff expanded and he tried to jump off. Just then, Zuko appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Aang by the ankle. He plummeted down into the ocean. I heard Katara - who happened to be on Appa with Sokka at that moment – yell, "Aang!" I jumped towards Zuko pushed some water towards him, making him fall over the railing. When my feet stepped on the ground, my head started pounding. I kneeled down and held my head in my hands. What happened next freaked me out a little. I think I saw . . . Aang's old life in the Air Temples as an air-bender. It's hard to explain.

I heard a man's deep voice say, "You're on your path now, Zia. You must help the Avatar but do not teach him. It isn't your destiny. And remember this . . . you might have the powers of the Avatar but it doesn't make you him." The voice was gone and I found myself curled on the ground. I jumped up as Aang fell to the ground. Appa dropped down and Katara ran towards Aang. I walked towards Appa and fell into Sokka's arms. He held me but his eyes widened as he saw my outfit.

"You're . . . you're part of the Fire Nation!" He held me at arms length and looked at me. I felt dizzy but shook my head. My eyebrows tightened.

"Let go of me," I said angrily and pushed away, "And yeah, I'm part of the Fire Nation. Princess in fact." All of their mouths dropped.

Katara looked at me. "But . . . I've seen you water-bend. How is it possible?" Everyone looked at me, confused. I didn't know what to say. Fire-benders started coming towards us.

I said quickly, "I will tell you everything but we need to go . . . now!" All four of us ran to Appa. Before I jumped on, I turned around and brought up water. It shot towards the benders and froze them on the spot. I smiled, jumped on, and he flew into the air. I was amazed on how this huge bison could fly.

When we were a good distance in the ocean, everyone turned to me.

Katara said, "Ok, Zia, you need some explaining to do. Who are you really? How long have been you lying to us?" All of them looked at me.

I sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to get you two involved. I kind of had a little journey."

"Well, tell us from the beginning," Aang replied. I told them my story – everything that happened to me. It felt sort of good telling them. I just didn't tell them the details of my relationship with me and Zuko and me going back to see Zuko being scarred because of me.

When I was done, no one said anything. I didn't expect them to say anything. I just hugged my legs and placed my head on them. Katara sighed. "Wow . . . that . . . that is something."

"You don't believe me," I said, looking away.

Aang placed a hand on my arm. "I believe you." I looked back at him and smiled.

Sokka's face lightened. "Wait, Aang, all your bending problems are over! Zia can teach you!"

I shook my head. "That's a no. I can't."

"Why not?" Katara asked.

I shrugged. "I might know three of the elements but it isn't my destiny to teach him. Aang can only learn from others, not me. If I attempt to teach him, my bending goes away," Sokka's happy expression went away. I continued, "But I know some inside details of the Fire Nation and their whereabouts so maybe I'm somewhat helpful."

The Storm

Katara and I looked all over for Aang. Well, Katara did. I was sitting in the back with the worst head pain ever given. I don't know why I was getting it. We finally found Aang in a cave. By then I was passed out on Appa. When I woke up again, I wasn't where I was before. I looked around and recognized it. I was on Zuko's ship. I looked at myself and my eyes widened. I was in the spirit world. Knowing from Aang's experiences that no one can see me, I walked through the room. I realized there were four men sitting around in a circle, my uncle speaking. I walked up to them and sat on a crate, interested. My uncle stopped talking and looked directly at me. He nodded and continued. I knew he could see me and allowed me to listen.

The general said, "I'm sick of taking his orders. I'm tired of chasing his Avatar. I mean, who does Zuko think he is?"

My uncle replied, "Do you really want to know?" All of them nodded. He sighed and sat down.

"Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much. After his sister passed away when he was just ten and then his mother disappearing, Zuko did everything he could to show his father he was a worthy son. One day, when he was 14, Zuko wanted to join a war meeting being held but the guards wouldn't let him. I finally decided to let him come with me only because I saw this as a window of opportunity for Zuko and his father to make peace. To this day, I still regret my decision.

"We walked in and a general was speaking about an attack he had planned to finally take over the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko spoke up against this plan because it will take the lives of many soldiers willing to serve the Fire Lord but there is another reason."

"What is it?" One of the men asked.

My uncle turned to him. "Princess Zia . . . may her spirit rest in peace, she was never the Fire Lord's birth child. She was actually a child of the Water Tribe. Who knows how the Fire Lord did it but he was able to take Zia and her mother as prisoners. Her mother died shortly after and the Fire Lord saw that this baby in his arms was more than just a child. She was a fire bender. My brother came to thought that this child was stolen from the Fire Nation and was going to be raised so the Water Tribe had an advantage. Zia grew up as a wonderful fire-bender and a great sister to Zuko. He knew that she was from the Water Tribe and he didn't want his father to ruin her home. Zuko believed that Zia died because of something he did and he didn't want to disrupt her spirit as she watches over him every day, judging him on her actions."

"You mean, she's watching?" A man asked looking around.

My uncle nodded. "She's always watching. Making sure we go on our paths correctly." He looked quickly at me and winked. I smiled.

My uncle continued, "Zuko gave much disrespect that day and there was only one to solve this."

"An Agni Kai," the general said.

"Yes. Zuko saw the man he disrespected and said he wasn't afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. It wasn't the man he was facing. It was his father. Zuko begged for forgiveness but the Fire Lord called him weak and a coward. He said Princess Zia could fight against him. Zuko became angry hearing his sister's name. He tried to fight but the Fire Lord burned his own son." I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear this story again. I was there and I still have nightmares about it.

My uncle sighed. "After that, Prince Zuko was banished, told that he can only return if he brings the Avatar to his father."

The general looked down. "I never knew the real reason Zuko is so attached to the Avatar. He needs the Avatar to go home."

My uncle nodded. "Yes, the Avatar gives him hope."

Suddenly, I was in a different room. I looked across from me and there was Zuko meditating. I haven't been this close to him since I came back several years before.

I suddenly saw what he was thinking. It was a time a couple months before I left. We were running on a field, our father walking behind us, actually being happy. Soon, we came upon a cliff with an amazing view. We stood there to admire it. All of us were smiling, including Zuko.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and I saw a tear going down his eye. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, knowing he can't see or feel me. He whispered, "I miss you, Zia."

"I miss you too," I whispered back. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and I jolted up. Katara was helping a woman in.

I got off Appa and walked quickly up to Aang. "What happened?" I asked.

The old woman told us that Sokka and the old man were still in the boat, in the middle of a storm. Aang, Katara and I got on Appa and flew into the storm.

While we were flying, I couldn't understand why I watched what I watched. I guess it was to show that the Zuko I knew is still somewhere inside him. I just need to get it out.

Suddenly, there was a huge wave. Before Appa could fly higher, I jumped in front of Aang and clapped my hands together. I then separated them and we made it through the wave. Then we saw the boat. Aang jumped off and helped Sokka and the old man on board. After two more minutes, another wave came but quicker. I couldn't stop it. We all fell into the water. I looked at saw I was drifting away from everyone else. Then, I started glowing. So did Aang. He grabbed onto Appa while I formed a ball around us, allowing us to breathe. When we broke water, it was right next to Zuko and his crew. While we were flying high, I looked at Zuko. He and I just stared at each other until I could no longer see him.

When we got back the rain had almost stopped. The old man reunited with his wife but I wasn't paying attention. I just stepped out to the cliff and took out my necklace. I knew Zuko was doing the same.

I looked out to the ocean and said, "Someday, Zuko, we will be together again. I will bring back the balance."

Imprisoned

"How do I look?" I asked. I have been getting looks the last couple days about my fire-bending clothes do I decided to put on my earth-bender clothes on. They aren't that bad. It's a green shirt/dress thing that is cut like my red skirt. I also had some raps around my legs because I learned that I must feel the ground and listen to it to be able to bend it.

Katara replied, "You look nice." She saw a patch of pink flowers on the ground and picked one up. She placed it behind my ear.

"There," she said, "Now you are complete."

I kind of blushed. We were trying to decide how to get food when the ground shook. Being curious, we all walked to a small ditch in the ground where a reasonably good-looking boy around 16 was bending a rock.

"Wow," I whispered, my eyes widening. I know a lot of bending but my two favorite elements are fire and earth. I have mastered fire but earth I'm not a master. Maybe I can learn more alongside Aang.

"An earth-bender," Aang said, "We should go say hi."

Sokka replied, "No he could be dangerous - "

"Hello!" Katara called, a few feet in front of us.

"Katara!" Sokka whispered. The guy turned around and looked at us, scared. He dropped the rock and ran. We got up from behind the rock and walked up to Katara.

"Well, maybe he had somewhere to go," I said.

Aang replied, "Well, either way, he probably is heading towards a village. Let's go."

We found his shop fairly quickly. We walked in and I saw the boy placing something on a shelf.

"Hey," Katara said, "Why did you run?"

He replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He glanced quickly at his mother, who was also in the room.

"But, we saw you earth-bend," Aang said. The mother's eyes widened and she shut the door and window.

"They saw you doing what?" She turned to him.

"Mom, they're crazy," the boy said, "I mean, look how they dress."

I snorted. "No need for criticism. Why is that word so terrible here?"

"Why are you so curious?" The mom asked.

I said, "Because I'm also an earth-bender!"

The mother sighed. "Earth-bending is illegal in this town. The Fire Navy soldiers take away any benders. They took away Haru's father." Haru had to look away.

I walked up to Haru. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel. My mother was also taken away from me. She died when I was very young."

Later, Katara, Haru, and I were walking down a path. I picked up some rocks and threw them against some trees.

Haru looked at me. "So you're a earth-bender. Are you any good?"

I shrugged. "Depends on who's asking."

Katara sighed. "Earth-bending is incredible."

Haru looked at her. "Water-bending is very powerful. Especially when you do it," Katara smiled and blushed. I made a heart sign behind Haru's back. She glared at me. Suddenly, we heard a crash. We ran to the source of the noise and found a man trapped underneath a pile of rocks.

"A mine-fall!" Haru shouted as Katara and I tried to pull the man out.

"He won't move," I said.

Katara looked at Haru and I. "You guys have to earth-bend the rocks away."

"Are you crazy?" I yelled.

"We can't. It's forbidden," Haru said.

She replied, "There's no one around and we can't get help right now. I know you two can do it." Haru looked at me and we both nodded. We got to position and I copied Haru's movement. We pushed the rocks further into the mine and Katara helped the man up.

I sighed and moved my hair out of my face. "That wasn't so hard." Haru couldn't help but crack a smile.

That night, I stayed behind when everyone else went to the barn to sleep because I wanted Haru to teach me how to bend without actual moving anything.

We were in the middle of the lesson when I heard some banging on the door. Haru opened it and I was behind him.

There were soldiers with the man we helped in front of them. "That's them!" he cried, "Those two are earth-benders!" Before I could defend myself the soldiers grabbed Haru and I out into the dark, my flower falling out of my head and on to the ground.

Northern Water Tribe

I was the most uncomfortable going to the Northern Water Tribe. It was my home but its not like I've been keeping touch with my sister. I sat on Appa, my back to the others. I didn't feel like talking so I have just been quiet, not saying anything.

Suddenly, someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and looked at them. It was Katara. She sat next to me.

"Is there a reason you aren't excited to go home?" She asked.

I replied, "Home is where your family is. The Northern Water Tribe might be where I was born and their princess might be my sister but she isn't my family. You guys are." She smiled and took my hand.

When we were at the gate, I whispered to them, "Don't say anything about my past. I'll do the talking. Got it?" The all nodded.

I took a deep breath and walked through the city with the others. When we got near the princess, there aren't words to describe how awkward I felt. I prayed that she wouldn't recognize me. I'm so glad we aren't identical twins.

Before we could say anything, one of the men with the princess said, "What brings you here, fire-bender?" I realized he was talking to me. And I also realized it was my real father, the king of the Northern Water Tribe.

I said, "I don't come here under the Fire Nation. I come only as a friend with the Water Tribe. And to the Avatar." I bowed respectfully. And then I looked at the princess – Yue – and said, "I thought you'd recognize me, sis." Everyone's eyes widened.

A soldier brought a spear to my face. "How dare you make fun o the princess's lost sister!"

I stood up and the water around the soldier churned. I brought the water around everyone moving in tubes, scaring everyone.

A man shouted, "She's a water-bender!"

"Tell me something I don't know," I muttered then I looked at Yue. "Look into your heart, Yue, and listen to it. You know I speak only the truth." She looked at me and stood up.

She walked up to me. "I do." And she embraced me.

I could hear Sokka say, "They don't exactly look alike." Surprisingly, he was shot in the face with snow. Wonder how that happened?

Aang interrupted us to ask if he could train with their master. My father said yes. Yue agreed also but I think she was still stunned about me.

"Wait," I said, "There is a problem. The Fire Nation has been on our tails since we left the Southern Water Tribe. I have a feeling they will come."

"If they come," my father answered answered, "We will be ready."

I got to know Yue those weeks we spent at the city. It was nice meeting her and all but inside me, I felt great sadness. I'm not sure why. She asked me where I've been all these years and why I haven't come home. I told her what had happened, including my knowledge of bending three out of the four elements. She didn't believe me but after I burned a hole through the main wall and patched it up again, she did. Because of the weather, I changed even though everyone knew I was from the Fire Nation. This time, my skirt was the same as before but it was blue and white and had a top with one sleeve over a shoulder. I wore blue pants with this and white boots.

Sokka also got to know Yue a lot. It was quite obvious he was fond of her and she was fond of him. Gosh, I felt like a third wheel. But the sad thing was, Yue was already engaged to this other man and Sokka didn't know about it. I knew only because I ran into him on the streets one day but that awkward story can wait another day.

All three of us were on Appa, riding above the sea when I saw something fall from the sky. I grabbed it and held it against my nose. Then, it burned in my hand.

"What is this?" Yue asked.

I replied, "Sis, they're here."

I sat with my back against a tree, not saying a word. All I could hear was the explosions in the city. I wanted to go out there and fight but I knew I couldn't. I needed to stay here and watch Aang. Then, he appeared. Zuko.

I got up and said, "You should go away."

"I can't leave without him," He replied.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to stay a little longer." He thrust some fire at me but I defended myself with water. Then it came out of his foot. I decided to block it with a fire blade I made and threw it at him. He deflected it. I brought the ground up below him and made him fall.

He looked up to me and asked, "Who ARE you?"

I said, "My name is Zia. I'm the princess to the Northern Water Tribe then became part of the royal family in the Fire Nation after they took my mother and I. And . . . I used to be your best friend."

His face lightened but then, it tightened. "You're lying!" He gave me everything. I was having a hard time deflecting them. Then, one burst of fire hit me in the chest and I went flying. I crashed against a pole and slid down, right next to Aang who didn't move. My necklace came visible around my neck. Zuko looked at it and I knew he was trying to put two things together. He shook his head and grabbed Aang.

Before he went, he whispered, "She's dead. I killed her. Maybe if I do something that gives me honor, she will finally rest in peace."

"You don't need honor."

"But without it, I have nothing."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "Do you?"

The Blind Bandit

"Galoing," I muttered as we saw the city come closer. It amazed me to see this huge city again. I haven't been here since I ran away from the Fire Nation.

When we dropped down, I stepped on the ground and took a deep breath. I stomped my foot and a chunk of rock flew up. I threw it to the hill. It smashed into a million pieces. I smiled. "It felt good doing that."

Sokka ran to the rock and looked at it, his eyes widening. Aang looked at me. "I thought you said you were more of a beginner and didn't know much."

I shrugged. "Haru taught me a thing or two. Anyway, let's go. I want you to meet someone." We walked through the streets. Sokka debated whether or not to get a bag. He got it. Soon, we found an earth-bending school and it gave out a free first lesson. That was a bust. After, we heard some boys talking about a big earth-bending fight. I nudged Aang and we walked towards them.

"Hey," I said to them, "What's this about a fight?"

They looked at me and stepped back. I have that mean, fire-bender look. One went, "It's nothing." And they ran away.

Katara said, "Don't worry. I have a way with boys." She walked away and came back a couple minutes later. "I found out." She told us where it was and we went there. It was a fighting tournament. We sat down and watched it. It was pretty boring but when the finale came is when I got interested.

The announcer said, "Now, ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you... the Blind Bandit!" I saw her come. She was a girl around twelve with foggy blue eyes. I saw the eyes and I knew her. She was... no, it couldn't be but it was. It was the girl who taught me earth bending! She moved amazingly, considering she was blind.

"No way she's blind," Katara said, "It must be part of the act or something."

Aang replied, "No, I think she is."

I looked down. "You're right, Aang."

He looked at me. "Why so quiet all of a sudden?" I shrugged and watched the girl earth-bend the other guy off the stand.

The announcer asked, "Is there anyone brave enough to face the Blind Bandit?"

Aang stood up. "I will." He walked to the stand and tried to talk to the girl. She didn't listen. Aang air-bended her off the stand and he won the fight. After he got the belt, all of us ran to the girl.

Katara called, "Wait, we need you to teach Aang earth-bending." She stopped walking.

She asked, "Why can't you?"

My face darkened as I answered, "You know why."

Aang looked at me funny and begged, "Please!"

The girl waved her hand. "I can't. Zia can you why." And she walked into the wall, it closing behind her.

Everyone looked at me. Sokka asked, "Now what didn't you tell us?"

I shrugged. "I might . . . know . . . the Blind Bandit."

Katara asked, "You knew an earth-bender? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't think I have to explain that I knew an earth-bender! How do you think I learned earth-bending?" I took a deep breath, "Look, I don't know much about her. I just know a few things. One: her name is Toph Bei Fong. Second: she can be your trainer but..." I trailed off.

Sokka asked, "But what?"

"Her parents are a little 'overprotective'," I said, "But maybe they'll lightened up."

"Then, how did she train you?" Aang asked.

I replied, "I was staying at their place for a while and she taught me during the night." We walked to the house and yadda yadda... you know the rest of the story.

The Crossroads of Eternity

Suddenly, we were all surrounded: my uncle, Katara, Aang, and I. But I wasn't paying attention. I was only looking at Zuko, thinking why was betraying the only two people in this world that cared for him. Aang suddenly brought the crystals around him and I could feel his love for Katara slipping away. Then, he started glowing but this time, I didn't feel pain. He started rising but then he was shot in the back by Azula. I yelled and threw a rock at her, not aiming. It missed her by far. Katara caught Aang before he hit the ground. She looked at me, tears in her eyes.

I nodded my head to the waterfall. "Go!" I yelled.

My uncle yelled, "We'll hold them off as long as we can!"

Katara replied to me, "But, what about you?"

I smiled weakly. "I'll be fine." Before she could say something, I shot them up the waterfall. When they were gone, my uncle and I placed our hands in, surrendering. I knew I wouldn't make it. But it's better for me to be captured by Azula than Katara or Sokka or Aang or Toph.

Some soldiers grabbed my hands but Azula waved them off. She brought my face to hers. She said, "Father will be pleased to know his little princess is still alive."

I spat at her face. "I would rather be locked up than see that palace again."

She smiled. "I know. That's why I'm doing it." She walked away and Zuko ran up to me. He gave me a huge hug.

"We're finally going home, Zia! Aren't you excited?" He said excited. I couldn't look at him. All I had tears in my eyes because I was so disappointed with Zuko and with myself.

On the way to the Fire Nation Palace, I never stepped outside my chamber. I couldn't look at anyone without the urge to strangle them. Alto snuck onto the boat and she has been the only person I talked to, even though she is a raccoon. I held her in my arms and scratched her head. I looked over to the paper and ink on a table and decided to write a letter to my friends. I knew if I gave it to Alto, she could find my friends for sure. I sat down and wrote:

Dear Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and anyone else there,

I'm sorry for leaving you and returning to the Fire Nation but it was the only way anyone of you could escape. It looks like I'm going to be stuck here a while but I will make sure I'm back before the invasion. I miss all of you so much! I can't wait to get off this boat and I am SO close to killing my father but I know that's your job, Aang. Speaking of which, something happened when Azula shot you. The connection you and I had is gone. At first, I thought you were dead but I would be able to feel that. It's just . . . gone. Anyway, I will try to get as much information as I can about the Palace so we can use our time wisely. I hope to see you all again soon. Goodbye for now.

Zia

When I finished writing the note, I rolled it up with three maps and placed it in a message holder. I then tied it around Alto's waist. I brought her eyes up to mine and said, "Alto, I need you to bring this to my friends. You know where they are, Alto. You just need to make sure they get it." Alto nodded and climbed out the window. I sighed and cracked a smile. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing coming here. At least I can get inside information. But then my smile faded as I brought my hand up to my necklace. I looked down at it. From the battles at Ba Sing Se, it was now chipped and the paint was fading. Without thinking, I pulled on a robe and walked out to the deck. It was dark so no one was around to see me walk to the railing. I ripped off the necklace and I held it over the water. Tears flowing from my eyes, the necklace started to burn and while it was on fire, I threw it over the ledge. I watched it fly into the water, lost forever. I couldn't stop; I broke down crying. I fell to my knees and cried into my hands.

"I hate you, Zuko," I whispered but then I looked up at the moon and thought about my sister, gone because of him. I screamed, "I HATE YOU!" I cried even harder into my hands.

Suddenly, someone came out to the deck with me. I stopped crying and my eyebrows tensed.

"You happy now?" I asked, turning to Azula, "This is what you wanted all along. Me angry."

She sighed. "You brought this on yourself. You're the one who ran away: the one who became the betrayer. At least Father doesn't now you're the Water Tribe princess." My eyes widened.

Azula continued, smiling, "So if I were you, I wouldn't do anything stupid or else your entire home will melt, everyone you love killed, first your friends. Especially that little blind girl. What's her name again? Toph?" I yelled and turned around, my fist on fire. Suddenly, Ty Lee appeared out of nowhere and blocked my chi. I fell to the ground, my whole body aching in pain.

Azula sighed. "Well, that was embarrassing. Take Zia to her room. I know she likes it better there anyway." Ty Lee nodded and picked me up. She carried me to my room and placed me on my bed. She kneeled down next to me.

"I'm sorry," she said.

I replied, wincing in pain, "Don't be. I've been through worse. This isn't that bad."

"No, I mean fighting against you. I knew who you were and I still fought. You were my best friend and you still are, no matter who you are now." She smiled. I smiled back and Ty Lee came down for a hug.

The Beach

I stood on the beach of the island, wanting to leave so badly but something inside kept me back. I leaned down and looked at my reflection. My brown hair was pulled back into the traditional royal family half bun with the rest of my hair falling down my back. My father had molded himself a tiara thing like one that Avatar Roku wore. Even though he despised the Avatar, he admired Roku. I hate wearing it. I wore the fire bending clothes that I wore on my adventures. Now, being back with the Fire Nation, I feel like my whole life was a dream and I finally woke up from it.

I got up and I started thinking about the water-bending moves I learned over the years. I moved my hands like waves and the water moved in tubes all around me. While moving my hands, I thought of something. I dropped the water and copied the same moves but instead of bending water, I firebended but my fire moved like waves. It was sort of hard but seeing all the flames glow instead of burn was beautiful. It had to make me smile.

After a couple of minutes, I finished the routine and sighed, breathing in the fresh ocean air. Suddenly, I heard someone behind me. "That was pretty. Sometimes, I wished I was a firebender."

I turned around quickly and brought my hands to a fighting position. Ty Lee stepped back and brought her hands up. "Woah, it's me."

I placed my hands down. "What do you want, Ty Lee?"

She smiled. "I want to give you this." She took out something that was behind her back and I saw my Yin necklace. But it wasn't. The symbol was made out of smooth marble with the dot painted with ink and held by a leather string.

I looked at her, surprised. "Thanks." She gave it to me and I placed it around my neck. When I was done, Ty Lee was holding my traveling bag. This time I was really surprised.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

Ty Lee replied, "Because no matter what side you're on or who you're with, you will always, always, be my best friend. When I was invisible, you saw me for who I was."

I smiled. "Because you didn't see me as the Fire Princess. You just saw me as Zia."

She smiled and embraced me, dropping my bag. When we were hugging, she whispered, "I want you guys to win this war. I want things to just be normal."

"Me too." We pulled back and I placed my bag over my shoulder. I ran to the water and ran over it, dodging over rocks. I came upon the shores of the main land maybe an hour later. When I stepped on the beach, Alto came running. I was about to smile but something on her face made me worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Alto came behind me and pushed my foot. Then she ran into the woods. I followed. We ran and ran for what seemed like ten minutes when I heard it before I saw it. There were my friends running away from someone I have only heard in stories. A legend my father used to call him. I didn't even drop my bag; I just ran up to Katara and redirected his blow to her.

"Zia?" She asked but I was too busy fighting to reply. I happened to hit him and now his attention was on me. He breathed it but before he could do anything, I did something I'm not proud of. I hit him with lightning. I never use lightning but there was no other way. But he was shooting and it hit my lightning. There was a huge explosion. I covered my face when I was thrown back but I was still burned on my left lower arm. I fell unconscious against a rock. Sokka ran and grabbed me and jumped onto Appa. Then, we flew away. In the air, I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me.

We didn't say anything. They all just came and embraced me. I smiled and tried to hug as many as I could at one time.

Toph whispered, "We knew you would come back." I shed a tear and hugged tighter. Finally, I was with my family again.

When we all pulled back, Sokka asked, "How did you escape from your family?"

I looked at the stars. "I just packed my bag and left."

Katara said, "But it's the Fire Nation. They won't just let you walk away."

I looked at the horizon. I knew somewhere Ty Lee was looking back. "Not everyone in the Fire Nation is as evil as you think. Some just don't know how to trade sides."

Finale

I sat on the steps with Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Katara as Zuko tried to teach Aang fire-bending. Unsuccessfully I must add. Zuko wasn't as patient as everyone else.

"More! Pretend you're stabbing your opponent's heart," Zuko said. I rolled my eyes. Zuko teaches like the way the Fire Lord taught us as kids. For a second, I saw Ozai in him but it went away. It was sort of strange.

I muttered, "You'll never get Aang to learn that way."

Zuko turned to me. "Oh, and I suppose you have a better way. Let's hear it."

I stood up. "I can't teach you, Aang, but I have some advice. Instead of keeping inside the feeling you feel, let in out through your fire bending. It's not about strength." I thrust my arm forward and fire came out, "Just saying." I sat back down next to Toph. Katara brought some watermelon juice and Aang come towards us. I grabbed a juice and handed Toph one. I sat back on the steps with her.

I said, "Wow, we are lazy."

Sokka stood up. "I know how to fix it. Beach party!"

We hanged out in the beach for a while. Toph, Aang, and Sokka were making sand creatures. Suki was relaxing at the beach while Katara and I surfed on the water. It was all fun until Zuko came out of nowhere and just started attacking Aang. They went through the beach and then the house. When we caught up to them, Zuko was pretty much burning the house. Toph and I kicked up the ground and sent Zuko flying for the trees. I then helped Katara take out the fires Zuko caused.

When we were done, I ran over to help Zuko out of some bush. When he was out, Katara yelled, "What was that for?"

Zuko answered, "You guys have to stop fooling around. Sozat's Comet is just around the corner and you are having a party." He stormed off.

Sokka sighed. "He's a fun guy, isn't he?"

I turned to them. "Look. I know Zuko can be mean but he does have a point. We need to start making a plan."

That night, I couldn't sleep. I lay on the bed with Zuko on one side of me and Toph slept on the other bed. The only reason we sleep like that is Toph doesn't like to sleep alone and she only trusts me. Zuko on the other hand still believes our father is trying to find me and get me as far as I can from Zuko. Neither me nor Zuko want that to happen thus, he sleeps with me. Zuko is still a little bit of a hot head but when he has to, he is what I remember him.

I stirred and stood up. I walked to the balcony and watched the moon rise over the water. Suddenly, Zuko appeared at my side.

He sighed. "You're different."

I looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "You aren't the same girl I knew all those years ago. I don't feel like I have to protect you."

I leaned on the rail. "Well, several years of fending for yourself, no one looking out for you. It make s you different."

Zuko turned to me. "You never told me why you left."

I sighed. "If I knew, I would tell you. All I know is that I just knew I didn't belong. I felt like I was betraying my real family whenever I heard my name. 'Zia, princess of the Fire Nation'. It didn't fit."

"And you think, 'Zia, princess of the Northern Water Tribe' does?"

My face grew dark. "I'm not their princess. I'm no one's princess. I'm just Zia, the girl who brings trouble to everyone she meets. An outcast!" I turned away, tears in my eyes.

Zuko placed his arm on my shoulder. "Don't call yourself that. You're anything but. You are a girl who just seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But think about it, there are a few good things that happened."

"Like what?"

He smiled. "You got to meet the Avatar. You got to learn histories of different elements and towns. You learned three out of the four elements. You reminded me what fun was."

I turned back to him. I looked at his scar and brought my hand next to it. "But if I never met you, you would be next in line for the throne. You wouldn't have the scar."

He took my hand and looked at my scar. "You aren't the reason I got this. It was me. Zia . . . you are the best thing that happened in my life. I'm thankful I got to go on this journey with you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled and squeezed me tight. I wished we had this conversation before. That could have changed a lot of feelings I had now and before for Zuko.

The war was going somewhat well. We split up to three groups. Toph, Sokka, and Suki were going to go stop the Fire Nation's ships, Aang was going to go fight the Fire Lord (wherever he was), and Katara, Zuko and I were going to fight Azula so Zuko could finally become the Fire Lord.

I hugged Toph. "Be safe." I said.

She smiled. "Don't tell me. Tell that to Antsy Pants." We both laughed. I helped her on the lizard and she looked down.

I grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. We will get through this. And then we can continue life. The two of us." She nodded and they were off.

My smile faded. "I hope." I walked over to Appa and got on his head. I waited for Zuko and Katara to get on.

"Yip! Yip!" I said to Appa and we were off. I couldn't help but look at the lizard, carrying some of my best friends on it.

Katara placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. They'll come back."

I replied, "It's not that. I'm worried we won't come back but they will."

"We will come back," Zuko promised. I looked at him and nodded. We arrived at the palace a couple hours ready. We saw Azula being crowned Fire Lord. Zuko and I looked at each other and nodded. We jumped from Appa and landed in the courtyard.

"Give it up, Azula!" Zuko yelled.

She tuned and sneered. "Well, look who came. My brother and sister. A nice family reunion."

"You're not my sister!" I yelled.

"Fight us!" Zuko yelled, "Unless you're a coward!"

Azula smiled. "So be it." She came down and shot fire at Katara. I got in front of her and deflected it. Zuko shot some fire but Azula step sided it easily.

All of us fought with all the passion we had. Suddenly, Azula gave me a look that told me something bad would happen. The atmosphere changed. Lightning struck and went through Azula, straight at me. Azula is a special fire-bender that can bend lightning with great power, making her dangerous. I was terrified and couldn't move.

Suddenly, Zuko was in front of me and he took everything. He crumpled to the ground, his chest covered in burns.

"Zuko!" I screamed as I caught him as he fell. Katara came to my side. Tears came to my eyes as I saw Zuko. Then, I started glowing. I started rising from the ground, looking straight at Azula. For once, I saw her afraid.

I said, my voice not my own, "Azula, you have used your gifts unwisely and have caused great harm to everyone you come to contact with. The great spirits are ashamed. I'm ashamed!" When my last words ended, I started to bend the fire around me and brought it to Azula. She deflected it. I then moved two chains by metal-bending and wrapped them around Azula's wrists. The chains wrapped around two poles and tied them down, bringing down Azula to her knees. I walked towards her, still glowing and said in my weird voice, "I - Zia, spirit of the ocean - will tell of this day where the Fire Nation brought this war to the innocent and their benders are a disgrace to all of us, both spirit and human worlds." I stopped glowing and bent down to the side of Azula's face.

I whispered in her ear in my own voice, "Still think I'm a little princess, sis." She started crying. She broke down in front of me. I didn't pay attention; I just ran to Zuko and kneeled next to him. His eyes were still closed.

I looked at Katara. She couldn't look at me. Tears came to my eyes. I brought my hand to Zuko's hand and brought my face to his chest. I cried for about two minutes. Then, I started glowing again. I bended a little water over to us and it followed the paths of his burns. Then his burns began to glow and then, they were gone. Zuko finally opened his eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," I said.

Zuko answered, "Am I dreaming? Or am I dead?"

I laughed. "For once, none of the above." Katara smiled and we all laughed.

In Between

Something that is never mentioned is what happened after the day Aang and Katara kissed. Things almost went back to normal. Ty Lee joined the Warriors of Kymoshi for real not pretend like before. Zuko and Mai became a serious couple and lived happily in the palace, especially when Zuko is the Fire Lord. He asked me if I would come back to the Fire Nation.

We stood in the main hall, it facing rolling mountains. I crossed my arms. "I'm not coming back."

Zuko replied, "Why not? Things have changed. Being a pat of this won't offend the Water Tribes."

I sighed. "It isn't that. Look, I would love to come back to this but being here, I'm restrained. I'm going with Toph for a bit. I want to show her a little bit of the world."

"Where will you go?"

I shrugged. "We aren't that sure. Toph says she's never been to the snow so I might take her up north for a bit. Then, we are going to King Bumi at Omashu to learn a little more about earth-bending. We just want to . . . explore. Be adventurous. I know that I have a duty here and I will come back. But for now, I want a little bit of fun. Besides, I can look over the villages and cities easier and see how smoothly everything goes. I need to patch up some things that have been affected."

He nodded and hugged me. "Be safe."

I smiled. "No promises." He looked at me and we laughed silently to ourselves.

After that conversation, I walked to my room. My clothes were already laid out on my bed for my journey. Humming a nomad song, I packed everything into my old traveling bag. It had gotten worn down after all the years that I have used it. I placed it on my bed and walked over to the mirror and table on one wall. On the table I had brushes, combs, ribbons, and my tiara. In the end, I kept it. Even though it reminds me of something that even I called a disgrace, it was hard to get rid of it. While thinking of those memories, I placed the tiara back on the table and pulled the ribbon out of my head. My hair fell in strands over my face. I smiled and blew them out of my face. I brushed out my hair so it was nice and soft. I placed it over my shoulder and changed into my traveling clothes. I then grabbed my bag and looked at the room. This was the third time I have walked out of this room knowing I won't be back for a while but this time, I was leaving with a smile on my face.

I walked out in the courtyard and found Toph leaning on a pillar, her arms crossed over her chest. "Finally," she said, "You take forever." I chuckled and we started walking out of the palace.

I replied, "You know I had to talk to Zuko about it."

"You needed his permission?"

I shrugged. "No but I'm tired of doing things without telling others. I'm starting a life where I don't sneak off unless it's a life or death situation." We walked by a temple and something told me to stop and go inside. I stopped.

Toph asked, "Zia, what is it?"

I thought about it. "Toph, we need to split up."

"What?" She exclaimed, "Why?"

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "It isn't for long. I will meet you in Ba Sing Se in a couple of weeks – in Iroh's teashop – for the big reunion. I'll send word you're coming. I just need to do some things first. This will be the chance for you to see your parents again."

She nodded and embraced me. "I'll see you again?"

I smiled. "Of course." Toph cracked a smile and started running. Then she did some earth-bending and shot like a jet of water. I sighed and walked into the temple. It was dedicated to Roku when he was Avatar but because of what's happened, they are making it a temple that is dedicated to him and me. Or at least him and the Ocean Spirit. I walked to the front and in front of the statue of me next to Roku was Aang. I'm not used to seeing him in his Airbending Master outfit since he's thirteen (his birthday was last week). I sat down next to him and crossed my legs. I positioned my hands in the Ocean's formation and closed my eyes.

Aang chuckled, neither of us opening our eyes. "Shouldn't you be with Toph doing something reckless?"

I replied, "Shouldn't you be kissing with Katara? Toph will meet me at the teashop in a couple of weeks. I need to get some questions answered first."

He nodded (I think). "Ok, then, I should leave you to be. If you explode something, I don't want to be blamed for it." He stood up, bowed to me and walked out of the temple. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

"I call to Yue, the Moon Spirit," I said. I felt my scenery change and I opened my eyes. I was in a swamp with tall trees and murky water. I smiled. I was in the spirit world or at least part of it.

I stood up and then realized my outfit had changed. I looked down and thought my outfit resembled closely to Yue's and to my water tribe outfit. It was a white shirt that went around my neck but fell like a dress to my feet but opened in the front so when the wind blew, I saw my white boots with blue pants and my white and blue skirt. I had sleeves on my arms. I automatically placed a hand on my head and felt my tiara. My eyes widened as I kneeled down to the water. It was and wasn't my tiara. It had the same shape but it was silver and on the sides were the symbol of Water. My brown hair was up the way I used it when I was in the Fire Nation but my bangs fell on my face.

While seeing my hair, I noticed my eyes had also changed. Instead of the brown eyes I was so used to seeing, I had bright blue eyes. I was a little freaked out but I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked through the water, none of it touching me. I saw a monkey mediating and for some reason I had to look at sternly. He looked at me and his eyes widened when he saw my tiara. He stood up, bowed gracefully at me and climbed up a tree. I walked past some other spirits. They didn't run away like the monkey but each bowed down gracefully. I nodded my head back even though I had no idea what in the heck everyone was doing.

Finally, I got out of the swamp to a beach tat resembled closely to Ember Island's beach. I walked along the beach until I saw something shining in the moonlight. Then I realized it was the moon.

I smiled widely. "Yue," I muttered as I ran down the beach to her. My sister turned around and she smiled back. We embraced each other strongly. I pulled back. Yue looked exactly like I saw her – she still had the glowing dress and all but I felt like she was more human.

"It's so good to see you again, Zia!" She exclaimed, "You don't know how long I've waited."

I pulled back and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and led me to a table all set with tea. I sat down on one side and Yue sat on the other. She poured my cup of tea and said, "Ever since that day I became the Moon Spirit, I waited on the shores of this beach, waiting for your arrival. When I came, this is where I showed up."

I looked over to the ocean. "But why am I the Ocean Spirit? It doesn't make any sense."

Yue placed her tea down. "That's because you are unaware of the whole story when we were born.

"You know that I was placed into the waters of the oasis so I could live." I nodded, suddenly remembering that night we were on Appa, when the moon was red:

"That's why my mother named me 'Yue'," my sister had said, "Because of the moon."

I turned away from all of them and looked at the ocean. "I was named 'Zia' for being a water-bender because it means 'Ocean'."

Then the vision vanished and I was looking back at Yue. I said, "So my reason wasn't the true one."  
She shook her head. "Not entirely. You were named Zia because of being a water-bender. Turns out, you were the first water-bender in the Royal Family bloodline. But not because of the reason you think. When you were born, you weren't a bender. Then, the day the moon spirit blessed me, the ocean spirit blessed you." She pointed her finger at me. "That's why your name is Zia."

"But what has that got to do with anything?" I asked, annoyed. This wasn't exactly answering my questions.

Yue sighed. "I pretty much just told you who you are. Remember the legends of the Ocean and Moon Spirits."

"They came to the human world . . . " My eyes widened. "Are you saying you and I . . . WE are the ocean and moon spirits."

Yue nodded. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. Those two fish passed down the spirit part of them. Now they are just fish: Yin and Yang. I'm Yin and you are Yang."

I took a deep breath. "Ok, ok. So, why am I still in the mortal world and you aren't."

She sighed and looked down. "Because we were supposed to stay in the human world until we passed down our blessing to another but because of what happened at the North Pole, I had to come back here. You still have a duty to do. You see, long ago, you claimed you wanted to watch over the Avatar and make sure he or she can do their duty correctly. That's what you have been doing with Aang. But I guess inside you, you know there is something else you need to do."

I nodded and stood up. "Thank you for the tea, Yue, and for answering my questions. You have helped me greatly."

Yue stood up. "I will wait for you here when it's your time to pass down your duties to another person." We bowed to each other and I started to walk to the ocean. I dipped inside and when I opened my eyes again, I was back into the temple but I'm not alone.

A woman sat in front of me, her eyes closed. She had brown hair flowing behind her back with a white headpiece/crown on her head. Her clothes were a blue sleeveless top with separate sleeves and blue pants that went down to her ankles. Suddenly, she opens her eyes and I see they are bright blue.

"Hello, Zia," She said, nice and calm.

I tried to be respectful but I couldn't help asking, "Who are you?"

She chuckled and I realized it sounded like mine. "Why . . . I'm you. Or is it you are me."

My mouth dropped. "You're me?"

"Well, I was the last Ocean Spirit in the human form. Apparently, they all seem to look alike." She smiled widely at me.

I smiled and asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Hua. I lived almost a hundred years ago. When I was the Ocean Spirit, I was married to a wonderful man. He never saw me as a special person as he too was special."

"Who was he?" I asked.

She sighed. "His name was Roku. Avatar Roku as you would know him."

My eyes widened. "You're the woman Roku married? But he gave us a different name than yours."

She nodded. "Yes and I did have a different name. Ta Min. Like you, I didn't live most of my life in the Southern Water Tribe, my birthplace. When I was ten, I decided to visit a friend up in the Fire Nation. I loved the Fire Nation so much I decided to move in with my friend. Both my parents saw this as a way to strengthen my firebending skills. When I was fourteen, I met Roku and I admit, I did have a small crush on him but I was too shy to say something. Who knew he was the Avatar? I changed my name for his sake and so I wouldn't have to explain my name to everyone. Soon, I married him and we had one child. The day he died was one of the worst of my life. I will never forget the volcanoes. When I had lost both my husband and my home, I decided to move to the Southern Air Temple when I wasn't accepted in the Water Tribes. They called me a disgrace for leaving their culture and pretending to be something I'm not. But Sozin had started the war by the time I had made my decision and when I got there and settled in, he sent armies to the Air Temples." I saw tears in her eyes. "I tried to stop them along with the airbenders but because of the life I chose, I had barely mastered water and didn't know any of the other elements. And with my old age, no surprise I couldn't stop them from taking the people's lives, and for taking mine." She closed her eyes. I tried to take this all in. My old self is Zuko's great grandmother. That's something. Hua tried to regain her feelings and looked at me.

"I had made mistakes in my lifetime but you have succeeded in ways I could never imagine. I'm proud to have chosen you."

That confused me. "Chose me?"

Hua nodded. "The spirit in us is transferred by choice. I saw you and believed you were different. I went into Tui and into you when your mother dipped you in the water. I also gave her a dream to bring to the Earth Kingdom so you could become part of the Fire Nation. I sent you the dream, knowing your future. I wanted to make sure you were not weak."

I said sternly, "You had no right to mess with my fate," but my face lightened, "But I'm glad you did." She smiled and removed the crown from her head. She leaned forward and placed it on my head. And then she whispered, "Good luck, Ocean Spirit." And then I was alone. I stood up, bow to the statue, and walked outside.

I walked to the edge of the village to see the Kyoshi warriors walking into the town, led by Ty Lee and Suki. Ty Lee smiled. "Zia!" She ran up to me and embraced me tightly. Then she let go and Suki gave me a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Suki and Ty Lee looked at each other concerned and then looked at me. Ty Lee gave me a fake smile. "Oh, it's just a silly favor someone wants with the Kyoshi warriors. We must be going now. It was good to see you again though." And without another word, they walked away.


End file.
